


24/02/2019: A Bit Tied Up

by pop_incognito



Series: 365 Drabbles [55]
Category: Free!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Rope Bondage, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pop_incognito/pseuds/pop_incognito
Summary: Hiyori helps Ikuya work through a day of stress





	24/02/2019: A Bit Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking this Hiyoiku BDSM headcanon and running with it, y'all can all suffer with me or fuck off out of it :D Hope someone likes it!

The pull on his shoulders is the only sensation that Ikuya can focus on, every other fleeting feeling is on the not-there side of too light, even Hiyori’s fingers on his skin and the rough touch of the ropes. Ikuya closes his eyes and lets himself relax into the position of the tie, his flushed cheek pressed into the mattress, hands caught in a loop of red rope that ends at each of his ankles, arms pulled straight down his back. His knees dig into his chest, cock caught between his thighs and his stomach as the rope keeps his calves tied to his thighs and his thighs are held loosely to his abdomen. Ikuya pants, the heave of his chest and the barest twitch of his hips the only movement the ropes allow, as tilting his head up pulls his arms almost painfully tight.

“Fuck, kitten,” Hiyori breathes, fingers trailing gently down the line of Ikuya’s back, curved gracefully to accommodate his bound legs underneath him. “Nothing hurts?” Hiyori asks, touching the ropes around Ikuya’s wrists. “You’re good?” Ikuya can’t nod, can barely speak his mind is reeling so fast. They don’t get to do this very often, both of them flat out at the moment with training and school work, but they’ve been given the weekend off by Captain Hoshikawa. “Kitten?” Hiyori’s voice turns sharp. “Give me your colour, Ikuya, or I’m going to untie you.”

Ikuya doesn’t want that. “Green,” he manages to grind out, teeth tightly clenched. He is so hard it aches, he can feel precum sliding between his thighs as his cock leaks slowly. “Very green. _So_ green.”

Hiyori laughs quietly, slow and languid, and runs his warm palms over Ikuya’s ass, tilted up in the air form him, twitching hole exposed in the air. “Good boy,” he murmurs, leaning over Ikuya to touch the tense muscles of Ikuya’s shoulders, to brush his fingers over the cheek exposed to him from under Ikuya’s messy bangs. “You’re going to be so relaxed after this, I’m going to have to carry you to class on Monday.”

“Bold words, Hiyo,” Ikuya rasps with a grin. He knows that Hiyori can deliver what he promises. That doesn’t mean that Ikuya can’t be a teasing little brat though. “Why don’t you put your money where your mouth is, then?”

“Gladly,” Hiyori says with a wink, and he carefully digs his fingers into Ikuya’s shoulders, feeling the tense muscle give way as Ikuya moans appreciatively, dark eyes fluttering as Hiyori works his aches and pains out. Warm, familiar hands press into his shoulders, his neck, down his back and around his 0arms. Hiyori always has such warm hands. They’re nearly burning on Ikuya’s prickling skin, and Ikuya tries desperately to lean into the touch, straining against the ropes, he earns himself a quick slap to the hip and murmured warning to keep still. “Such a good kitten,” Hiyori whispers in Ikuya’s ear when he lays still again, and those hot hands suddenly reach Ikuya’s ass.

Hiyori grabs handfuls of Ikuya’s ass, pulling his cheeks apart as thumbs bracket his pink hole tightly, so close to sliding in but stopping just short and teasing over him. Ikuya’s mouth falls open in a silent plea, wanting Hiyori to touch him inside, to relax every part of him until Hiyori can easily press his cock into Ikuya’s pliant body and fuck him however he chooses with Ikuya bound and helpless against his ministrations. “Nooo,” Ikuya whines out brokenly when Hiyori’s hands disappear from his body, the air from the AC feeling even colder as he aches for his partner’s touch after being without it for less than half a second. “Come back, Hiyo…”

“I’m just grabbing the lube, kitten, it’s alright,” Hiyori is quick to reassure Ikuya, lips wide in a pleased smile at just how _desperate_ Ikuya is for him, mere minutes into their play. “It’s alright.” He soothes his free hand down Ikuya’s side, feeling the spread and contraction of Ikuya’s ribs through soft skin beneath his hands, Ikuya panting and heaving already. “God, you’re so ready for this, aren’t you, kitten?” Hiyori rumbles. “So ready for me to split you open and fuck you deeply until you can barely remember your own name.” He squeezes lube onto his fingers and rubs it around liberally, knows that while Ikuya has fingers in several kink pies, temperature play isn’t one of them. He gets wheezy from extreme temperature changes. “You want that, kitten? You want to forget all your troubles and fly away?”

“YES!” Ikuya shrieks, trailing off into a series of wanton squeaks when Hiyori slides the tip of one finger into Ikuya’s trembling body, gently pressing down on Ikuya’s rim to pull him open ever so slightly. “Shit!” Ikuya pants, hips twitching against the hogtie holding him in place on the mattress. “Shit, Hiyo!”

Hiyori shushes Ikuya with gently words, his finger sinking all the way inside and stroking over Ikuya’s prostate with soft, teasing motions. It drags a moan from Ikuya that Hiyori can feel vibrating deep inside his partner. “That’s it, make those pretty noises for me, kitten,” he murmurs, slowly working Ikuya up to the point of taking a second finger inside. Hiyori rolls a condom on carefully with his other hand as spreads his fingers apart, ready to fuck Ikuya when he requests it.

Ikuya loses himself in the burn of the ropes, the pull and stretch of his body as he settles fully into the hogtie, the mattress both a comfort and a pain underneath him as Hiyori’s fingers twist and explore his insides. The lube is dripping down his thighs as it squelches out from between Hiyori’s fingers, the tickle driving him mad as Ikuya clenches his eyes and whimpers over and over. Different sensations assault him from different angles, and the next thing he knows is that Hiyori is pressing a fourth finger into his ass. “I’m ready,” he whispers after what feels like hours, hands balled into fists against the flex of his own thighs. “Hiyo, please, _please_ fuck me. I need you, master…” He isn’t one to beg, not too much, but Ikuya is desperate enough to pull out the big guns, the title that he knows Hiyori goes nuts over.

Luckily for Ikuya, Hiyori can’t take much more of the foreplay either, and he is being so mindful of the forced curves of Ikuya’s body with every movement as he slides his fingers out of Ikuya’s hole and rises up on his knees, taking his cock in his lube-slick hand. He wraps his other hand around the rope connecting Ikuya’s left hand to his foot, uses the strain of it as leverage as he pushes his cock into Ikuya’s loose, wet ass with a slick movement that takes his breath away. Ikuya cries out happily as heat fills him, his toes curling, and Hiyori drops his forehead to rest it on the back of Ikuya’s neck, mindful of the way his back is still arched with his legs tucked underneath him.

“Fuck,” Hiyori hisses, moving his hands to grip tightly around Ikuya’s slim waist, feeling the sweat-slicked skin under his fingers pulled taught by the position of Ikuya’s body. “So good, kitten, so hot inside for me.” Hiyori shivers as he bottoms out, hips pressed into Ikuya’s ass. “I love being inside you.” He tilts his hips for an extra push inside, the last few millimetres.

Ikuya’s cheek flare bright red. “I love when you’re inside me,” he confesses in a hushed voice. “I love it so much, Hiyo.” Tears well up in his eyes, spilling over as his lashes flutter closed. “So much, master…”

The first proper thrust of Hiyori’s hips makes Ikuya’s mind go blissfully blank, eyes wide and mouth hanging open against the mattress as he stares off into that faraway place where he feels nothing and everything all at once. He can feel Hiyori thrusting into him, movements sharps and his hands tight on Ikuya’s waist, but he is feeling it from somewhere soft and floaty outside his body. Ikuya wails, choppy and broken with the push and pull of Hiyori’s cock driving into his prostate, his belly jumping against the tops of his thighs.

Between Ikuya’s slick thighs, his aching cock bobs and drools, flushed and twitching seconds before his orgasm hits him like a punch to the gut with Hiyori buried inside him. Wet cum splashes Ikuya’s skin, burning as it spurts onto his thighs and stomach. His ass tightens around Hiyori, pulling those deep moans out of Hiyori that fall on Ikuya’s ringing ears like music as he gasps out his own whimpered countermelody. Hiyori’s face is nuzzled into Ikuya’s neck, his teeth sharp against Ikuya’s shoulder as Hiyori bites down hard enough to bruise.

Fucking Ikuya through the aftershocks of his orgasm, Hiyori tries to stave off his own for as long as he can, but the tight heat of Ikuya’s trembling body is too much for him, and he spills over the edge and fills the condom. He pulls out of Ikuya with a wet slurp and an appreciative moan. Hiyori makes quick work disposing of the condom and retrieving the wet wipes, giving Ikuya a quick surface clean before Hiyori starts on the ropes, knowing he can’t leave Ikuya tied up too long in such a vulnerable state, Ikuya so blissed-out he barely knows what is happening. Hiyori doesn’t want Ikuya to get injured. As Hiyori works the knots and hitches loose, straightening Ikuya’s arms out and rolling him onto his side to help him stretch his legs out, Ikuya lets out a little scream of shock as a second orgasm hits him like a freight train, all the blood rushing back into his limbs going straight to his oversensitive cock. Hiyori hums happily and dips his head down to suck at the head of Ikuya’s cock, milking every drop out of him as Ikuya tugs weakly on Hiyori’s hair with shaking fingers.

“Hiyo!” is all Ikuya manages to gasp out, still floating in that white headspace where none of his stress or worries exist.

“It’s alright, kitten,” Hiyori murmurs, rubbing his hands over Ikuya’s thighs, down his legs to make sure his circulation is flowing properly again. “You did such a good job. Just float away, relax while I clean you up.”

So Ikuya does, drifting off while Hiyori wipes him down, holds a bottle of water to his lips, and massages his arms and legs down with something soft and vanilla-y. He feels like he is flying as Hiyori wraps him in a blanket and curls up around him, Ikuya’s head resting on his chest. Ikuya falls asleep to the sound of Hiyori humming in his ear, hand stroking through Ikuya’s hair. He’s relaxed and stress-free, and Hiyori grins to himself when he sees Ikuya’s face go slack and peaceful.

“Such a good kitten,” Hiyori murmurs, turning the bedside lamp off and wrapping his arm around Ikuya’s waist as Hiyori settles down to sleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
